Three-wheeled motorcycles or “trikes” are typically manufactured using a motorcycle frame as its foundation. Usually, a conventional or slightly modified motorcycle frame is used in combination with a rear frame, which is typically mounted to a rear portion of the conventional motorcycle frame. A trunk body, in turn, is usually mounted directly to the rear frame.